Community Guidelines
Enter if you dare, to the Dragon's Prophet Wikia community! Below you’ll notice the best techniques to not get lost along the perilous corridors in Dragon's Prophet (erm…specifically the wiki). These below pro tips are meant as guidelines; however everything in the Terms of Use must be adhered to. If you feel the need to report abuse, please contact one of our amazing prophets admins. If they’re not able to help please contact the Community Support team (Wikia). The Dragon Way Be Adventurous! What are you waiting for? Pull out your sword and charge valiantly into battle! Everyone is welcome to edit the wiki. To start editing, check out our How-To Guide or just click Edit. Exterminate Collaborate! The very nature of wikis is to work with one another and be collaborative. We all have ideas. We all have strengths and weaknesses. Let’s work together in harmony to get the information on here that players need to survive in this hardcore game! Don’t Be A ****! Wil Wheaton would not approve of being anything but nice, so let’s all follow his motto. We’re all here to help, even if we have different viewpoints on how that may be. Let’s be civil and communicate in non-offensive ways. Remember the number one thing is that we all have the same goal. Welcome N00bs! We certainly want new people to feel welcome to come in and help. Welcome them by going to their wall and saying hi, and help them out if they have questions. Remember, we all had to start somewhere. It’s Okay to Ask for Help! Please, please, please ask for help! If you are confused, don’t understand something, think something could be done differently, just ask! We believe in open communication. No question is dumb because well…knowledge is power. Go Forth and Spread the Word! This wiki is only useful for those who can see it. This wiki can only be useful if we have lots of people contributing to it. So please go forth and tell others about it! You can do this easily on Facebook, Twitter, Google+, blogs, forums, etc. The Evil Dragon Way Plagiarizm is Bad, Mmkay? Straight up, plagiarism is not okay. Please be sure to properly cite authors when importing content over. Not everything on the Internet is open to take. The best way to overcome this is to make sure you have permission by asking before you copy it. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! No Spam, Pls! Spamming is not tolerated on this wiki. Please make sure that any comments or links are relevant to the topic. We reserve the right to remove all the spam. No Troll Zone Trolls are inevitably everywhere and are especially prevalent in any video game community. Remember, don’t feed them. It’s not worth it. No Personal Attacks Personal attacks will not be tolerated. So please, be nice! Also, do not bring in outside fights to this Wikia. If you have an issue with someone, please take it up with them via e-mail or another private mean. If they have done something that violates our guidelines or the Wikia terms of use, please report them. Remember, Remember There are real people contributing to the wiki and real people reading the wiki. The wiki is meant to be fun and informational! We’re helping players in a video game. Don’t forget that! If it’s starting to not get fun for you, take a break and come back at your leisure! Category:Community